Armin's Secret Bully
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Recently Armin's been acting really strange, and it may have something to do with a bully, will his friends be able to help him? Reason for Rating is inside the story! a little Armin x Krista at the end!


DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Attack on Titan

WARNING: Contains self-harm, molestation of Poor, innocent Armin and Molester/Abuser Unidentified female Character.

Random Fact Of The Story: Due to a high density of brine in a certain area, there is a literal underwater lake!

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

Mikasa was worried for Armin, no, not just worried, she was downright terrified for him! Mikasa noticed he started to talk less and seemed rather paranoid, especially around Annie, on his first few days here, he tried to make friends with all his fellow recruits, but strangely, he started to become more isolated from anyone except Her, Eren, and Krista, who seemed to share her concern, he only seemed to try and be in big groups when Annie was around, was Armin afraid of Annie or something? She decided to see what was wrong with him.

It was dinner when the question popped back in her mind "Hey Armin?" Mikasa asked, Armin looked up with a quizzical look "I was wondering if you're alright, you've been less talkative recently, plus you seem jumpy, especially around Annie." Armin seemed to flinch at her name.

Eren and Krista wondered that to, despite only knowing him for a few weeks, Krista knew he was more of the talking type, yet he doesn't talk much anymore. Armin just looks around "I guess I've just been thinking a lot." He said, did Mikasa know what was going on?

"Armin, I know you, you're not the type to keep quiet when you've got things on your mind." it was surprisingly Krista who said that "Trust me, I can read people like an open book." She said "And why are you so jumpy around Annie?" She asked.

"I-i guess it's just because she usually fights me in training, and wins." He sighed, that was something that confused them as well, Annie always seemed to like sparring with Armin despite him not being as strong as anyone, really. Armin suddenly stood up "I think I'm going to head to bed." He muttered, heading outside. one thing everyone at the table noticed he didn't even touch his food, Mikasa noticed something else, Annie seemed to leave the same time Armin did.

"Eren, do you think you can keep an eye on him? I'm worried." Mikasa said

"Yeah, I'm sure all of us are worried, I noticed Sasha trying to help Armin because he couldn't get one move down." Eren said.

Later that night, Eren was trying to sleep but couldn't, he was concerned for Armin, Mikasa was right, Armin seemed less enthusiastic about everything, his thoughts we're cut short when he heard a slicing noise, it was the slicing of flesh! he slowly turned his head and suddenly bolted awake and gasped, Armin was sitting on his bed, a steak knife in his hand, his wrists with cuts all over them some old, some new He could believe it, Armin was cutting his own wrists, Eren slowly approached Armin "Armin, buddy, put the knife down, we can talk about this, O.K.?" He tried negotiating

Armin started to panic, he had been caught! he did the only thing he could think of, He ran for the door and bolted outside, Eren following close behind, Eren then felt himself get kicked to the ground, in his dazed state he heard an unidentifiable female voice say "I'll go get him, don't bother following us." then Eren felt himself get knocked out and it went to black.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Eren woke up in his bed with a headache, he turned to see Armin sleeping, wondering if it was a dream, he carefully rolled up Armin's sleeves to see the cuts still there, along with some bruises, some on the arms, one on his face, and a hand mark on his neck, they didn't seem to be self-inflicted, someone had to have done this to him. Armin woke up to see Eren examining his cuts and quickly yanks his arm away and leaves to have a shower.

dinner was silent until Mikasa noticed Armin's face "Armin, why is there a bruise on your face?" Armin seemed to be trying to hide his face at the question.

"I fell out of bed." He lied.

Krista, who was sitting next to him raised his chin "And that hand mark?" she asked, concern easy to detect in her voice.

"Well um, uh ya see…" He tried to think of something to say.

Eren then reached over and pulled Armin's sleeves up "And these?" He asked as Krista and Mikasa gasped.

Armin just stuttered as they looked at him and tears were starting in his eyes, Krista noticed this and gave him a one armed hug "Who's doing this to you Armin?" Mikasa asked as Armin hugged Krista.

"I-i can't say, they said they'd hurt you, Eren and Krista if I said their name." Armin said, looking around the room for said person, she looked pissed at him and he hugged Krista tighter.

"Why do they do it then?" Krista asks

"Sh-she said it's because I'm weak and womanly, and that I should be treated like one." He shut his mouth when he said "She" He was i big trouble now.

"Armin, I noticed you limping and having trouble sitting down, did...did it go beyond hitting?" Krista asked as Mikasa and Eren blanched, they never thought of that, it sickened Mikasa though, the thought of some woman taking Armin's virginity without his consent.

"Y-y-yes, it did." He said before he started bawling his eyes out.

Krista just sat there, looking stunned 'Someone is using MY Armin as their sex-toy!?' she thought before realizing what she just thought 'Wait, My Armin, where'd that come from? it actually sounds nice.' she then took a deep breath, catching a few strands of his hair in her nostrils 'Mmmm, his hair smells nice.' she then just kept holding him.

Mikasa and Eren were sharing the same feeling, disgust, Mikasa feeling disgusted that someone would take advantage of someone like Armin. Eren was feeling disgusted at himself for not noticing his friend was in trouble, how was he going to defeat all titans if he can't help his best friend. "Mikasa, was anyone missing from your dorm last night?" Eren asked

"Well, Annie was missing, in fact, she never came back that night, you don't think…" Mikasa had a look of realization, then noticed Armin was asleep.

"We need a plan, here's what I think…" Krista said as she made a plan for the trio to use.

* * *

LATER

* * *

Armin woke up and looked around to make sure everyone was asleep, after he made sure, he walked outside and was headed to the forest, however, hiding the bushes, Mikasa, Krista and Eren were watching him as he was followed by Annie "Targets 1 and 2 are on the move, stick to the shadows." Mikasa said, then they followed the 2, this went on for half an hour before they reached a forest clearing with a stump about as tall as a chair, green grass, and no animals.

What really surprised them was that "Annie" took of her wig to reveal it was Sasha.

The trio waited behind a tree to see what would happen "We can't be too sure, I saw Yimr give Armin naughty looks before." Krista said, in truth she was scared of Sasha, scared she'd hurt Armin if they accused her.

Sasha then walked up to Armin "I noticed they found the scars." Sasha said "And…" she suddenly picked Armin up and slammed him onto the stump "I noticed you hugged that girl like the man-whore you are, am I not good enough for you, huh!?" Sasha screamed as she punched him in the face.

"N-no, y-you're the best, Sa-Sasha!" Armin said in pain

"Good, now open your mouth, whore!" Armin complied with the demand and opened his mouth, Sasha then kissed Armin, seemingly slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Eren was about to charge her, but Mikasa stopped him "Idiot, if you charge in you'll get Armin hurt more than he already is!" she whispered to him.

Sasha then broke the kiss and sat on the stump and lifted Armin so he was sitting in her lap, she then tightened her grip on Armin "I had better not see you with that bitch Krista again." she ordered "And I'll make sure THAT happens with _special _treatment." she said as she grabbed his groin and started to squeeze it, it became so bad Armin started to cry out for someone to save him.

Krista was the first to react, she picked up a nearby stick and started to charge Sasha, however, Sasha knew she was there the whole time and lifted Armin infront of her, causing him to take most of the force. Sasha then dropped him to the ground, Krista then dropped the stick and picked Armin up in a hug repeating "I'm sorry!"

Sasha then walked up to the 2 "Look, Krista, if you put the little whore down and walk away, I'll forget this happened." She said.

"Like hell you're I'm going to let you use MY Armin like that!" with that, Krista ran as fast as she could back to camp, clutching Armin like he could disappear at any moment, Sasha was about to chase after them when she felt someone grab her shirt and turned to see Mikasa and Eren, her face went pale white, as for what they did to her, well, let's just say not even the Colossal Titan could save her.

Meanwhile, Krista was comforting Armin on the whole thing "Don't worry, she won't get you anymore."

"K-krista, di-did you call me yours be-before?" Armin asked between sobs.

"I-i did." She admitted with a blush.

"We-well, um,, I want you to be my Krista!" He said before kissing her and looking away "Sorry, I'm more of a little brother to you, aren't I?"

Krista just giggled "Nope, I meant you're mine romantically." then she lifted his head and kissed him.

The End

* * *

I don't know what it is, Armin is my favourite AoT character yet I love to be mean to him, anyways R&R!


End file.
